Luck Of The Draw
by MandyHBSFan
Summary: A OLTL/Y&R Crossover. Michael Baldwin Comes To Llanview As Lindsay Rapperport's Newest Defense Attorney With His Ex Wife Lauren Fenmore Hot On His Tail. And Nora Hanen Decides To Leave The Stress Of Being DA Behind.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was late at night in Llanview and Bo, Nora, Antonio and Talia were all working overtime since Lindsay Rapperport had just been rearrested on a perjury charge. Talia and Antonio took Lindsay down to be booked while Bo and Nora looked over the paperwork.

"Damn It! I can't believe that Lindsay would pull something like this!" Bo said slamming a file down on the table.

"Right because she's so darn perfect" Nora muttered under her breath.

"Nora what is your problem?!"

"What?"

"You've been gloating since they brought her in"

"Who me gloating. Never! Though I must admit I love the sight of her in cuffs" Nora grinned. Nora could see she was really making Bo mad so she decided to quit while she was ahead. After a few moments of silence the door flew open and a man stood in front of them. A man they had never seen before in their lives.

"Can I help you?" Bo said.

"My name is Michael Baldwin and I'm representing Mrs. Rapperport. I'm looking for Mrs. Nora Buchanan"

Bo and Nora looked at each other awkwardly.

"You're looking for me and it's Nora Hanen" she said extending her hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry my office gave me the name Nora Buchanan." He said before taking the seat opposite Bo that she had vacated.

"I'd like to know what you're charging my client with" he smiled turning the chair towards her.

"Well we're charging her with perjury"

"I've contacted a judge and set a bail hearing for later this evening"

"Alright"

After The Bail Hearing...

Michael had managed to get Lindsay bail at $250,000 which RJ paid and took her home with him. Nora was peeved at the fact that Lindsay wouldn't spend the night in jail. She stepped into her house and slammed her bag down on the table. She walked upstairs to her bedroom where she found Clint sound asleep in bed and Matthew laying next to him. There was a math textbook and a science textbook and a comic book strewn over the bed. She took a few moments to absorb the Kodak moment then quietly picked up the books and placed them on the nightstand. She gently ruffled Matthew's hair and kissed his forehead before placing a blanket over the top of him and Clint. As she turned to walk away she felt Clint's arm wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she whispered kneeling down beside him.

"No. I was just resting my eyes, you're home pretty late"

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it in the morning"

"Are you coming to bed?"

"I don't want to wake Matthew so I'll just sleep in one of the guest rooms"

"I'll come with you. Matthew's a bed hog" he quietly chuckled.

He followed Nora out to the guestroom and got into bed as Nora changed into her PJ's. She crawled into bed with him 5 minutes later and curled up in his arms.

"So what happened Nora? Why are you home so late?"

"Lindsay got arrested for perjury so I was working on that with Bo, Talia and Antonio then I had to deal with this new lawyer she brought in"

"New lawyer?"

"Yeah. Michael Baldwin. He's from out of town suppose to be really good"

"Hmm well I guess only time will tell right"

"That's right. What were you doing with Matthew tonight?"

"Oh. You were gone and the only people here were David Me and Nigel. He needed help with his homework and Nigel was busy and David, well you've met David. So He asked me."

"Did he finish it?"

"No. We uh kinda ended up reading a comic book. I'll finish it with him tomorrow before he leaves"

"Alright" she chuckled turning towards him.

"I'm so glad that Matthew is alright with us" she said intertwining their fingers.

"Me too Sweetheart" he smiled kissing her knuckles.

He placed his finger on Nora's chin and guided her lips towards him in a passionate embrace. His hands moved towards the buttons on her shirt and he ripped it open revealing her black satin bra. She then tore open his shirt and ran her fingers over his chest. The door flew open and David walked in with a jar of peanut butter in his hand.

"DAVID!" They both yelled.

"Oh Wow! I didn't realize you both were gettin it on" he said staring at Nora's bra. She noticed and quickly pulled the sheet over her chest.

"High five Bro" David grinned. Both Clint and Nora gave him a very Un amused look.

"What do you want David?"

"Oh yeah, I need to use this bathroom"

"Why what's wrong with yours?" Nora interjected.

"The plumbing kinda got stopped up"

"UGH!" Nora groaned placing the pillow over her face.

"How the hell did you manage to stop up the plumbing?"

"You don't wanna know Clint"

"So can I use the bathroom in here?"

"Whatever David" Nora sighed.

When he closed the door Clint wrapped his arm around Nora who was trying to restrain herself from murdering David.

"Why why why does Renee want him here?" Nora groaned.

"He's Pa's son so Renee automatically loves him and you being your wonderful amazing self agreed to let him stay"

"Damn and to think we complained about Jared."

"I know. I'd take Banks over Vickers any day"

David emerged from the bathroom with Nora's toothbrush in his mouth. When she noticed she picked up her pillow and chucked it at his head.

"Hey! What's your problem?"

"That is MY toothbrush David!"

"Is it? That must be why it tastes so good"

"Clint I'm gonna kill him I swear I am gonna kill him!" Nora said gritting her teeth.

"David let's get something straight here. You are a guest in Nora's home, she let you stay here out of the goodness of her heart and if you continue acting the way you're acting then I'm gonna ask you to leave"

"Well you kinda can't only Nora can"

"David get out!" Nora sternly said.

"Hahaha cute!"

"I'm serious get out!"

"Ok ok point made"

David put Nora's toothbrush in the bathroom and left Clint and Nora alone.

"He killed the mood didn't he?" Clint said.

"Oh yeah"

Nora curled up in Clint's arms and they both drifted off into dream land.

The Next Morning...

Nora awoke to a trail of kisses going up and down her arm.

"Morning you" she smiled.

"You up for a morning workout?" he whispered in her ear.

"Workout huh"

They began passionately kissing when once again they were interrupted this time by Renee.

"Oh I'm so sorry." she awkwardly said covering her eyes.

"No no Renee it's alright. Something we can help you with?"

"Bo is downstairs. He wants to talk to you"

"Alright tell him I'll be right down"

Renee smiled at them both and left the room. When the door closed Clint resumed kissing Nora who regretfully pulled away.

"Just let me get rid of Bo and i'll be back" she seductively smiled.

"Hurry back"

"I will" she smiled grabbing her fluffy pink terry cloth robe and heading downstairs. She walked into the living room and saw Bo sitting on the couch with Matthew watching TV.

"Morning mom"

"Morning kiddo. Can you give me a minute alone with your dad?"

"Sure. I'll go grab my backpack"

"You better have a good reason for being here so early"

"Actually I do. Lindsay jumped bail"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah I got a call from that Baldwin fellow last night"

"Last night! And You're only telling me this now?!"

"Well I tried to reach you but you wouldn't answer your damn phone"

"Don't start with me! I'm going upstairs to change then I'll go down to the station"

"I'll meet you there"

Nora quickly dashed upstairs and pulled out a suit from her closet.

"What happened?"

"Lindsay jumped bail. I've gotta get down to the station"

"Nora I'm worried all this stress isn't good for you"

"Well I'm the DA Clint. Stress is in the job description"

"But come on you're gonna kill yourself."

"Relax I'll be fine"

She buttoned up her shirt and gave him a kiss then ran downstairs where she saw David with a plate of toast. She grabbed a piece that was smothered in raspberry jam and honey.

"Hey get your own Nora!"

"Consider this payback for the toothbrush!"

Nora then grabbed her brief case and ran out the door.

Llanview PD...

Nora walked into Bo's office where she saw Michael, Talia, Antonio and John.

"Mrs. Hanen" Michael smiled.

"Michael" She smiled back.

"Have you spoken to RJ? He paid her bail and she was staying with him"

"RJ's gone to Nora"

"Damn It! Ok have you put an A.P.B out on them"

"Yep."

"Nora I need you to come with me so we can question Dorian. She may know Lindsay's whereabouts"

"Alright Bo lets go"

"I'm coming to" Michael said.

"Look Baldwin we don't need Lindsay's attorney budding his nose in"

"With all due respect Mr. Buchanan I do believe that anything we learn about Mrs. Rapperport's whereabouts concern me"

Bo rolled his eyes as the three of them left the office and headed for La Boulie.

They walked up the steps of the large house that Dorian had always kept in good condition.

"So who exactly are we here to question?" Michael asked.

"Dr Dorian Lord. Or better known as "The thorn in my side" "Nora sighed.

"Nora keep it professional" Bo said knocking on Dorian's door. She rolled her eyes at his comment then plastered a smile on her face when Dorian opened the door.

"Bo! can I help you with something?"

"Yes Dorian. Lindsay Rapperport jumped bail last night and it's believed RJ Gannon went with her. We need to know if you no where she is"

"No. I have no idea"

Nora picked up on the tone of Dorian's voice. She was obviously a bit hesitant and she obviously knew something.

"No idea huh Dorian? So your bestest friend in the whole wide world never told you where she was going never asked you to look after things while she was away?"

"No Nora. She didn't now if you'll excuse me I was in the middle of something"

Just as Dorian was about to close the door Michael cut in front of both Bo and Nora and extended his hand to Dorian.

"Dr Lord. My name is Michael Baldwin and I'm Mrs. Rapperport's attorney. If what Mrs Hanen says is true that you and Lindsay are best friends and she told you her whereabouts you really need to tell me. She'll be in loads more trouble and you don't want that for your best friend. Also if she turns herself in I may be able to work a deal with the DA"

"HA! Nora is gonna try get Lindsay the death penalty for this. She hates her and-"

"DORIAN!" Nora snapped.

"Look I know nothing and if you three don't leave right this minute I WILL have you arrested for harassment" and with that she slammed the door in their faces.

"She knows something" Bo sighed.

"Thank you captain obvious"

"I was just stating what we no Nora. No need to bite my head off!"

Nora glanced at her watch and decided that she was going to take her lunch break. She got in the car and stopped at a lingerie store before stopping at BE. Clint sat at his desk reading over a proposal that was slid across his desk earlier that day. He heard the door slam and looked up to see Nora in a trench coat standing by his door.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled getting up from his desk to kiss Nora. She pulled away from him and locked the door.

"What brings you here?"

She undid the belt on the trenchcoat and slid it off revealing a red spaghetti strap negligee. She walked over to him and kissed him slowly but passionately.

"That answers your question"

Clint picked her up and laid her down on his office couch where they made passionate love for the next hour. Afterwards Clint held her in his arms with a blanket covering them both.

"Finally without inturruptions" Clint laughed.

Nora kissed him and rested her head on his chest.

"Nora I was thinking about something this morning?"

"Oh yeah what?"

"Why don't you quit being the DA and come work here at Buchanan Enterprises."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Nora was shocked at what Clint had suggested. Sure being the DA was tough but she liked it. She loved having the satisfaction of putting the bad guys behind bars.

"You want me to quit being the DA and come here?"

"I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you, but yeah I do. I see you when you come home at night and sweetie all this stress isn't good for you. And it's just with your medical history and..."

Nora placed her finger over Clint's lips to silence him then gently slid it down to his chest and kissed him.

"You are the sweetest man I have ever met and there is nothing I would love more then to work here with you" she whispered.

"Does this mean you're gonna do it?"

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Thank you Nora."

They passionately kissed and ended up making love a few more times before regretfully getting dressed and going back to their respective jobs.

Nora walked into the precinct and headed straight to her office to type up her resignation letter. She had planned on having it on Bo's desk by that evening. She stepped into her office and sat down on her chair.

"Ok Nora. Lets do this" she whispered to herself. After a few minutes of looking at the screen the words came pouring out of her. After the letter was complete she pushed the print button and rummaged through her desk for an envelope. She placed the letter in the envelope and left to take it to the DA's office. She stopped in front of Bo's office door wondering if she should tell him, she took in a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Come in"

"Hey Bo. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah sure."

"I just came here to tell you that I'm resigning as district attorney"

"What?! Nora you can't leave in the middle of this Lindsay thing"

"Well I am Bo"

"You have a child to support"

"Haha don't even try it Bo. I got another job offer"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Where?"

"Buchanan enterprises"

Bo was shocked. BE was the last place he expected Nora to get a job.

"Well I've gotta get this letter to the DA's office"

"Nora! Are you out of your mind"

"Excuse me?"

"You have no training in business what so ever. Hell you'll run BE into the ground within a month"

"Geeze your confidence in me is amazing"

"Nora I am not letting you quit being the DA"

"Ok correct me if I'm wrong but when I took this job it was so I could be in "Constant contact" with you, and now that I wanna leave it you don't want me to? To bad I'm leaving no It's ands or buts about it" and with that Nora turned around and walked out closing the door behind her. She glanced at the envelope while walking down the hall and tripped falling into Michael's arms.

"Whoa! You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she laughed.

"You do that a lot don't you?"

"Eh every now and again"

"Where were you off to in such a hurry Miss Hanen?"

"The DA's office, I'm resigning as District Attorney"

"Oh wow! That's a shame"

"Why is it a shame to you? You've known me for all of a day"

"And in that day I can already tell that you are an asset to this place. You keep that Commissioner Buchanan in there on his toes"

"Well we act professional around each other but I don't think I keep him in line"

"Trust me. You do"

"Well I've got to get going to drop this off" she smiled holding up the envelope.

"Letter of resignation"

"Mhmmm"

"Well don't let me keep you" Michael smiled

The two exchanged one more smile before Nora walked past Michael, grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She went to the DA's office and dropped her letter off. She arrived back at the mansion and saw Clint sitting on the couch sipping his usual glass of burbon.

"Hey you" he smiled patting the cushion next to him. Nora sat next to him and he wrapped his arm tightly around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm officially no longer the DA" she sighed.

"You upset about it?"

"No. It's just gonna be strange." she chuckled.

"It's gonna be really great having you around BE"

"I can't wait it sounds so fun. So uh is Matthew at Nash and Jessica's?"

"mhmmm"

"And David?..."

"Dorian's"

"Nigel?"

"Night off"

"So we have the house all to ourselves?" she said giving him a naughty smile.

"Yeah" he whispered drawing her into a kiss.

She lowered her hands towards his shirt and began undoing the buttons when the doorbell rang.

"Damn it!" Nora said pulling away.

"I'll go and get rid of whoever that is" she added

She hurried to the door while fixing her hair and clothing. She opened the door and was surprised to Michael standing at her door.

"Michael! What are you doing here?"

"You dropped on the way out of the precinct earlier" he smiled handing Nora her black P.D.A

"Oh! Thank you so much! My entire life is in this thing" she chuckled, after a few moments of silence and fiddling with her P.D.A Nora looked up and Michael.

"Well I'll see you"

"Of course, Have a pleasant evening miss Hanen"

"You too"

Nora walked back inside and placed her PDA on the table. She went back into the living room and was pulled into a passionate kiss by Clint who was standing in the door way. They entered the room, Nora kicking the doors closed on the way in. They fell back onto the couch as Clint began kissing the crook of her neck.

"God I love you" he whispered looking into her eyes.

"Clint did you just say?..."

"Yeah, Yeah I did. I love you and I'm not afraid to admit it"

"I love you too"

After they had confessed their true feelings to one another they ended up making love on the sofa. Afterwards Nora fell asleep with her head on Clint's chest, she could feel his heart beating against the side of her face, neither of them had never felt more at home until that moment.

_**Genoa City**_

Lauren tossed her compact into her Gucci handbag. She had enough Michael had promised her that he would take Fen for the weekend but instead she finds out from his office that he took off to Llanview until further notice. She stood up from the sofa and zipped up the suitcase she was taking with her.

"Ok baby. We're all set. Now let's go and see daddy" she cooed to her son.

Michael was going to have some serious explaining to do when she got down there.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Bo cursed under his breath as he went over all the work that he was now stuck with thanks to Nora. He needed to either find a way to convince her to come back or start lighting a fire under the DA's office to send them a new DA.

"Morning commissioner"

"Any word from your Client Baldwin?"

"No" Michael sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Meanwhile outside Bo's office Lauren was arriving with Fen. She glanced around hoping to see Michael and when she didn't she walked up to Talia hoping that she had some answers.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me where I might find Michael Baldwin"

"He's in the commissioners' office" Talia smiled pointing at the door directly behind Lauren.

"Thank you very much"

Lauren balanced Fen on her hip and opened the door. The minute Fen saw the back of Michael's head he began cooing and laughing. Michael turned around and was shocked to see his ex wife and his son.

"Wow Michael. I think this is the first time I've ever seen you speechless"

"Lauren, wha? What are you doing here?"

"Well Michael I didn't really like finding out from your OFFICE that you had taken off until further notice. Did you forget that yesterday was your day with Fen?"

"No of course not but-"

"NO Michael NO buts! Michael he's your son. I don't want him growing up without a father the same way I grew up without a mother" Lauren's voice was getting raspy and hoarse like she was trying to hold back tears.

"She has a point Michael" Bo interjected.

"Excuse me?"

"Michael who the hells this?"

"Oh this is Commissioner Buchanan. And Commissioner this my lovely wi- Ex wife Lauren Fenmore"

"It's a pleasure Miss Fenmore" Bo smiled.

Lauren obviously wasn't interested in meeting the commissioner. She was so mad at Michael she couldn't even see straight. Fen extended his hands and latched on to Michael's finger. Lauren wiped a tear from her eye and handed Fen to his father.

"Oh and before I forget...Fen took his first steps last week. I caught it on my cell phone. You were actually still in Genoa city but you weren't at the apartment" Lauren smiled while holding back her tears. She dug into her purse and pulled out the phone showing the video to Michael.

"Go Fen. Walk come to Uncle Kevin. Come on."

"I can't believe he's finally walking"

Michael watched as Fen fell into Kevin's arms and began laughing.

Starting to get a little misty eyed himself Michael closed the phone and handed it back to Lauren.

"I would really love to leave here with Fen but I'm working" Michael sighed regretfully.

"Go ahead Baldwin. Go spend the day with your son, If anything happens with Lindsay I'll call you"

"Uh, thank you"

Michael instantly saw the smile Lauren shot at Bo and knew that Bo was only letting him go to impress Lauren.

"Lauren you need a lift back to wherever you're staying?" Michael said desperately trying to get Lauren out of Bo's office.

"No I have my car. You go on with Fen. I've got to take the luggage back to the hotel."

"Lauren-"

"Michael go on. Oh and I'm staying at the palace hotel. Room 305" she said slowly walking towards Michael and placing the spare key in his hand.

"Alright" he sighed.

Lauren placed her phone back into her bag then turned to leave the office. Before she left she stopped in the door and turned around to face Bo, who was watching her as she walked away.

"Thank you commissioner" Lauren smiled.

"Don't mention it. I'm a dad myself and I know how much it sucks when you can't spend time with your son because of work"

"Well I'm glad Michael works for such an understanding commissioner" Lauren softly smiled before leaving the office.

Clint led Nora down the halls of BE and Nora was trying not to let her nervousness show. She had been a legal eagle most of her life and working in a family owned and operated business was completely new to her. She scanned around the opened offices as she walked by them, each of them harboring an employee or two bent over a computer screen. Clint laced his fingers through hers as he opened the door to his office leading Nora inside. He sat down at his desk and opened a letter that was in front of him.

"Hey Nora"

"Yeah"

"How would you like to work in legal?" he sighed handing the letter to Nora.

"Oh Clint! BE is being sued?"

She continued to read the letter and was shocked at what the suit was about.

"Kickbacks? I wasn't even aware that BE dealt with construction"

"Well we didn't until we got a proposal that seemed like a decent one so we ran with it"

"I'll of course need to consult with your legal department"

Clint picked up the phone and buzzed the legal department.

"Hey Brian get Mark up to my office now!" Clint said hanging up the phone.

After consulting with BE's official legal team Nora was left to deal with the lawsuit. BE was being sued for a collapse which caused the death of several workers all stemming from the use of cheap building materials. Nora ran her fingers through her hair in frustration when it hit her, she had the perfect person to help her deal with this lawsuit, but first she would need Clint's permission to bring him aboard. When she looked up she noticed Clint standing in her doorway.

"Oh perfect! I was just coming to find you. I have an idea how we can deal with this lawsuit"

"Nora I'm all ears"

"I need to bring in an outside lawyer"

"What's wrong with the BE legal team?"

"Nothing but this lawyer I want to bring in has been a lawyer for about 18 years and has gotten off some real slime. Basically he's a DA's nightmare and I could really use him"

"Alright, who is it?"

"His name is Michael Baldwin"

"Wait isn't that Lindsay's attorney?"

"Yeah. He's really good though. He got Victor Newman off on a huge embezzlement scheme a few years back"

"I remember that! I didn't realize that's the attorney he was. Go for it Nora. Hire him"

"Alright" she smiled picking up her phone.

Michael placed the key in the ignition of his car when his cell phone rang. The phone had always picked the most inopportune time to ring. He dug into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello!" he gruffly said.

"Michael, its Nora Hanen. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No no Miss Hanen. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could come over to Buchanan Enterprises"

"Uh, right now?"

"I would really appreciate it, If you're not busy of course"

Michael glanced at Fen who was sound asleep in his car seat.

"I'll be right over"

"Thanks Michael"

20 minutes later Michael stepped into Clint's office with Fen in a car seat in his hand. Nora was perched on the edge of Clint's desk reading over the lawsuit once more. Michael cleared his throat to get Nora's attention. Both Clint and Nora glanced up and Michael and Nora couldn't help but smile at the sight of the car seat.

"Your partner for the day" she chuckled looking at the car seat.

"No. This is my son Fen. My ex brought him down and he was with me when you called"

"We can do this another time if you want. I didn't realize you were with your son"

"No no he's sleeping so it's alright. What did you need my help with Miss Hanen?"

"Well Buchanan Enterprises has a lawsuit slapped against them and I think you're the lawyer can that help us out"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I heard read about all the slime you've gotten off and you've done a lot of work with huge businesses"

"Alright let's see this lawsuit"

Nora handed the lawsuit to Michael and he read over it.

"Wow! This is bad"

"We know"

"Your best bet is to settle out of court but that is gonna cost you a lot. Not enough to go bankrupt but close enough"

"Oh god" Clint said burying his face in his hands.

"And if we don't settle out of court?" Clint asked.

"Well Clint then we go bankrupt" Nora said.

"Miss Hanen is correct sir"

"You'll have to get your company attorneys to meet with the families of the workers and offer a settlement"

"Michael could you work this case with me?"

"Miss Hanen I-"

"Please Michael. I've read good things about you. You're a brilliant attorney"

"Ok I'll work this one case with you"

"Alright can you meet with me later today? so we can contact the families"

"I have my son for the night. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is great"

"I'll see you then" Michael smiled leaving the office.

"Ok I have a good feeling about this Clint"

"Oddly enough, so do I"

TBC...


End file.
